Falling
by perseusjackson101
Summary: Clary couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were siding with him. How could they choose his side! But she has to move on somehow because she needed to stay strong to stop him and Gaea. She had to stop the world from falling.
1. Chapter 1

**2 weeks after COLS **

Clary stared at her window. She was thinking about well everything. The war against Sebastian army , Jace's heavenly fire and Gaea. She was part of the eight **(A/N I changed it to the eight instead of the seven so Clary could be in it)** to stop Gaea from destroying the world. The most horrible thing she was thinking about was how Annabeth and Percy fell into Tartarus. They were like her brother and sister for goodness sake! She took out her pen that turned into a sword to fight off monsters. She was looking at her reflection when there was a knock at the door then she quickly changed the sword into a pen and put it in her pocket. Jace walked into the room and gave her flowers. She must have had a very confused face on because Jace said "I can't believe you forgot about our 3 month anniversary," he said before giving a kiss on her forehead. "How could I forget your monthly mentioning of our anniversary," giggled Clary. "Sorry but I just love knowing that your mine and I'm here to remind you," he said before starting to walk out of the room. "Hey where are you going," she asked? "Oh I'm going outside with Simon, Alec and Jordan, "he answered. "Oh okay um bye," Clary replied and then after he left she sighed. It was their monthly anniversary and he was going for a night out with the guys. She called Isabelle but she was going somewhere with Maia.

The same thing went on for a week and Clary was no idiot so one night she decided to follow them. She literally climbed buildings and followed Isabelle and Maia. Then she saw all of them meet at an abandoned warehouse and then they went in. "Why the hell did they go in there and why didn't they tell me about this," she asked herself before peering through a window. They were all taking about something until Simon almost saw Clary but luckily she wasn't seen. It looked like they were waiting for someone and then she became as pale as a ghost when she saw who they were waiting for. Sebastian.

**I know I'm evil. I just love giving people cliff hangers lol. Anyway one thing I want to mention is that Clary is making a portal from the Argo ll so the others wouldn't be suspicious of where she is and the whole fight with Sebastian. Oh I also want to mention this is after Mark of Athena. Anyway please review and don't worry I will update soon but I have a bunch of exams. **

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE DON'T HATE **


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary's POV**

My mind was trying to function all of this. I just couldn't handle it. THEY WERE WORKING FOR SEBASTIAN! I needed to hear what they were saying so I grabbed a pendant Artemis gave me when Percy, Thalia and I saved her from Atlas. The pendant allowed you to hear what others were saying and all you had to do was say where this location was and you could hear what the people were saying.

"You're late again," Simon said very annoyed. "So sorry to keep all of you waiting but I had some _business_ to take care of," Sebastian said calmly. "Anyway what do we do about Clary she is going to eventually figure out something wrong is going on since we have been doing this for a week now," Jace said sounding worried. "It will be fine we just have to get her to join our side," Sebastian replied. "How are we going to do that? Are we just going to say _oh we want you to betray your family and join us,_" Alec told Sebastian.

I didn't want to hear anymore of this it was just horrible. I didn't know if I felt upset or angry. I left and walked by the upper part of New York Bay and the waves crashed as I walked by **(A/N can you now guess who Clary's godly parent is)**. Tears started to crash down my face thinking about what just happened. I made it to the institute and ran into my room, closed the curtain and locked the door. I washed the tears off my face. I made a portal and before you knew it I was on the Argo ll. "Hey Clary," Hazel said. "Hi," I replied. I went to see Nico who was with Leo. "Hey guys," I said trying my best to sound upbeat. "Hey Clary guess what? Were near the House of Hades," Leo said happily. "That's fantastic news how many days do you think we'll reach there by," I asked. "About a day and a half, it depends if Leo and the rest of us don't have a_ccidents_," Nico said a bit glumly. "Come on dude it wouldn't hurt to smile a bit," Leo said to Nico who rolled his eyes and said he was going to check on Hazel.

"Were all upset about what happened to Percy and Annabeth Clary, I know it hurt you badly since Percy is your half-brother," Leo told me who probably noticed I was upset. "Thanks Leo I'm going to see Piper and hope she and Jason are kissing so I can take a picture of them and TOTALLY embarrass them," I said to Leo. "Show me if you can get that picture," Leo said before disappearing into the engine room.

I went to see Piper but my luck was bad and the Beauty Queen was writing in a journal. I sneaked up behind her and said "Are you writing about the time you and Jason kissed under that tree and then became really red because me and Leo were right there?" Piper jumped out of her seat and laughed. "You know how to make everyone feel better and no I wasn't writing about that," she replied. We both laughed and went to eat dinner in the mess hall. Coach Hedge was talking about some story that had to do with a Squirel and Rabbit and how they had a huge war with nature. At that moment everyone laughed and we didn't feel any pain of losing anyone and didn't even think once about how we all had so much pain, sorrow and loss. These are the good days.

**Now do you people know who her godly parent is? Anyway this chapter was probably boring but it was them just having a good time you know because bad things were going to happen soon. Please review and sorry if anything like spelling and grammar was horrible because almost every English teacher I had sucked and the one I have this year is HORRIBLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jace's POV **

I hoped Sebastian had a plan to get Clary to join them. I just can't stand the idea of fighting against each other because we belong together. We were meant to be. I went into Clary's room (she really needs to lock her door) and saw that she wasn't there. I sighed and then noticed her desk was filled with drawings. They were all so gorgeous it just made him smile. One of the drawings was of the greenhouse he took her to when they first met. Simon barged into the room and said "attic, Sebastian NOW". "Seriously Simon you sound like you're out of breath". Too late he was already gone and I looked like I was talking to myself. I ran up to the attic to see what they wanted from me. "Nice of you to join us," said Sebastian. "Okay can we get on with this I really want to take Clary out to the greenhouse again. At least when she comes back from wherever she is," I said sounding a bit too worried, I mean I was over reacting it's not like she was doing something crazy like saving the world. Right? "Anyway were going to a mountain in Brazil to deal with this demon but it is expecting all of us so we all have to go," Sebastian said before all of us were in Brazil. "Let's go meet a demon," said Isabelle and then we started climbing the mountain.

**Clary's POV **

Since we were on sea I was drawing maps while Nico told me how he thought the directions to the doors were. I was a human GPS after all. I was starting to draw something Nico was telling me until the ship tilted over. Nico and I slammed against the wall and my maps and pencils rolled all over the place. I reached for the door handle and luckily it opened. We used the railing and saw a giant monster on board. "I will kill you all. Gaea has promised lands you couldn't dream of," the monsters said then breaking of a part of the ship it tried hitting us with it. I took out my sword ready to charge at the beast and the ship tilted again. "What is that thing?' Piper screamed. " Oh gods Annabeth would have known," I said trying to stand up again. The monsters green tentacles picked up Jason and Frank by their legs and hit Hazel so hard she passed out. "That thing did not just do that," I thought. "Hey you leave my friends alone," I yelled and then charged. I jumped onto the railing and ran towards the monster. Luckily I'm fast and ran around the monster so I could get him confused of where I was. "Huh? Where are you, I only want to kill you," the monster whimpered. "As if," I scoffed. I jumped onto the beasts back and pierced my sword in its back and said "that's for trying to kill me". "And this is for hurting my friends," I said stabbing the monster in the head while the waves were crashing behind me. The monster dissolved and both boys were dropped onto the ground. "Ouch! Will I never stop getting head injuries," Jason complained. We all laughed. Frank took Hazel to her cabin (she was still was unconscious) and Nico went to check on her. Leo started panicking after they left. "That monster took out so much of our ship I just don't know what to do," he said before putting his face in his hand. All of a sudden he lit up (I literally mean he like lit up on fire) and he ran over to Festus. Piper, Jason and I asked him why he suddenly ran to Festus like that. "I ran here because Festus said that there is one place in a mountain in the country were in that has all the materials we need to fix the ship and it's only a fifteen minute drive from where we are," he exclaimed happily. "What country are we in?" Jason asked. "We are in Brazil."

**Both heroes (and Sebastian but he's PURE EVIL) are in Brazil AND going to a mountain. Will the shadow hunters find out Clary is a demigod. Will all of you who don't know who is Clary's godly parent is find out? Hope you guys liked this chapter it definitely had some Clary action going on instead of her being rescued and protected (I hate that because I know she can be strong and fight for herself). Anywayyyyy one quick note is that I am trying to upload this chapter and hopefully write and upload the next chapter too because starting tomorrow are my exams. Yikes! I will try and upload more after the exams are OVER. Please review **

**I promise to have more Point Of Views then just Clary and Jace ;)))))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Leo POV**

I hope we could find enough metal to help the Argo ll. It means the world to me and I would risk my whole life for it! "Don't worry the ship will survive have some faith," Clary said to me but I knew she was just trying to comfort me because I could see the worry in her eyes. "We better go if we want to fix the ship," Jason told both of us. "So it's Clary, Leo, Jason and me going to get it right", Piper asked. "Yep let's go," Clary said before hopping onto land and starting her way to the mountain.

**Sebastain POV**

Everything was going perfectly. I drugged all of them to be on my side now if only I could get Clary to join me I would be gold. They had finally reached the cave in the mountain and went in. All of a sudden we were in a maze. "What the fuck," Jace said. "Maybe this is the demons security system and once it figures out it's us he will let us through," Isabelle piped up. "Let us go then," I said before walking into the maze and wishing I didn't.

**Clary POV **

"Suck it up," I told Leo who was constantly complaining on how big this mountain was and we should just let Jason fly up there and get it. Finally after what seemed like forever we finally made it to the cave in the mountain. "This doesn't feel right. I mean it feels like a trap," Piper said putting her arms around her. "Come on we need to go in there to save the Argo don't you see how much this means to me," Leo screamed at Piper! Before Piper could make a comeback I said "both of you are right. Yes it does feel like a trap but we need to go in and get the metal to save the ship". Then we went in. Yep it was a trap. As soon as we stepped in we got separated in a huge maze. Cyclops lair. Annabeth once told me she went in one in Brooklyn. I have to find the Cyclops because there I can get the metal and kill this Cyclops so we can save the ship and get out of this maze. As usual my plan failed me and I was hopelessly lost in a maze and I couldn't help my friends. Hera once told me that Percy and I had the same fatal flaw. Loyalty. Just being too loyal to your friends and giving your life up for someone. I was walking when I saw the Cyclops and quickly hid behind a wall. I saw Piper, Jason and Leo in a golden cage hanging from the ceiling. I couldn't believe who the other people were in the silver cage. How could I confront them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Simon POV**

I tried to remember how I got in the cage. I was walking down a muddy path when I noticed Isabelle wasn't beside me anymore and that she was gone. Next thing I knew I heard Maia scream for help and the rest was a blur. "Hey demon I thought we had a deal! It was money and my package that's all. Let us out immediately," Sebastian yelled at the demon. "Do you really think I would be that stupid and give you that potion," the demon taunted. I looked over to see who was in the other cage. There was two boys and a girl. One of the boys had blonde hair and blue eyes who obviously was the girl's boyfriend because he was really trying hard to comfort her. The other boy had curly black hair and was wearing suspenders and a tool belt. The boy was also fiddling with something. The girl had choppy brown hair and she looked gorgeous. Isabelle would probably brand her as not good enough but I would say she was amazing. I looked up to see the demon and I swear I saw a strand of red hair.

**Jason POV**

There was a group of teenagers in the other cage. I didn't pay much attention to them because I was trying to comfort Piper because she was so worried about Clary still lost in the maze. "She'll be fine Pipes. She is strong and I know she can make it," I told her. She leaned against me and I gave her a light kiss on her lips. She blushed and then Leo said "If we survive you guys need to get a room." Piper laughed a little but we could barely hear it because we were all worried. Clary was part of the 8 and helped all of us a lot. If we lost her too like Percy and Annabeth I just don't know what's going to happen to us.

**Jace POV**

The first thing I would do if we could get out of this cage was kill that monster. He was so annoying. We had a deal and he _should _have kept it even if Sebastian probably wouldn't have. I watched as the blonde headed boy kissed the girl in the other cage. It made me miss Clary and how much I wanted to hold her and tell her I would always be there to protect her. The demon started to approach our cage. "Which one of you shall I kill first? Hmm, oh I should kill the vampire first," he was about to open the cage while Isabelle was pushing Simon behind her when a certain redhead yelled "you are so not going to do that". It was Clary.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jace POV**

"CLARY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AND HOW DID YOU KNOW WE WERE HERE," I yelled. She was going up against a huge giant and she didn't look scared. I looked at everyone else and they were just as surprised as I was. The strangers in the next cage didn't look surprised at all. In reply to what I said she sent all of us a glare. Busted. It looked like she found out about how we were with Sebastian. The demon looked at Clary and said "Ah you smell like salt water and sunlight I can't wait to take a bite into you. "As if," Clary replied.

**Clary POV**

Well they were going to find out sooner or later. I was hoping it was later. The only person not looking surprised was Jason, Piper, Leo and Simon. I told Simon I was a demigod when I helped Percy find the master bolt. I took out my pen when Alec said "Seriously Clary you can't fight a demon with a pe-" I cut him off when I turned my pen into a sword. Isabelle looked like she was going to faint. I just smirked at them and charged at the Cyclops. I changed my pen into a bow and arrow and shot it in the eye. 'You won't defeat me without water halfblood and there is no water source around for miles," the Cyclops said. I laughed. "Who said it needed to be close," I asked before water charged at the Cyclops killing it in the process. While the shadow hunters looked at me in awe I found the keys to open the cage and threw them to Jason, who through the cage caught them and unlocked the door. Jason flew and unlocked the door for the "gang" and they immediately started questioning me. Finally Maia asked "what the hell is going on?" I looked at Piper and she mouthed "just tell them." "Okay do you know about Greek and Roman Gods like Zeus and Neptune," I asked. They actually all nodded. "Well they're real and you know the myths about the gods falling in love with mortals well that's what halfbloods or demigods are. Like I'm the daughter of Poseidon," I said but Jace and Sebastian looked at me in disbelief. Piper, Jason and Leo piped up saying they were the daughter of Aphrodite, Son of Jupiter and Son of Hephaestus. "Okay that is a bunch of bullshit Clary the Greek and Roman gods don't exist," Jace said a bit angrily. "Really well watch this," I replied trying to stay calm. Then I got the water to spell out _this is all true –Clary _and created a water tornado and with their facial expressions I knew they believed me. "Oh and you working with Sebastian, well I knew that for a while and cannot believe you guys lied to me," I exclaimed while giving Sebastian a death glare. "Look Clary we were going to ask you to join us but we weren't sure of how you were going to react," Isabelle started to explain. "No forget it I have my own stuff to deal with and I don't care if you are with Sebastian just stay **away** from me because I don't think I want to trust any of you," they all looked ashamed while I stormed out there with the metal followed by Piper, Jason and Leo. I slammed by door shut and I cried on my bed. They were my friends and they were working for that monster! Hazel and Piper came into my room and I explained to them but I know they could barely understand since I was crying. "You don't need them Clary, if they lie to you like that they aren't worth it," Hazel said comforting me. "What Hazel is saying is true if they were real friends they wouldn't do that," Piper added. "You guys are right and I don't need them. You know what, you guys are the best," I said because they were right they did such horrible things and I don't need to keep holding on. I gave them both a quick hug and went to help Leo with the ship. Finally we were done and all of us went to the mess hall for dinner.

**TEAM EVILS POV **

Jace couldn't believe what happened. Actually none of them did because this was something they thought Clary would never be able to do. At the hideout they were trying to figure out strategies but just couldn't focus. "I still can't believe Clary has human, Angel AND god blood in her," Isabelle said. "Well we won't give up because we will get her on our side and now we know she is so much more powerful," Sebastian said. They all nodded but they all had the same question_ "how"._

**__****THERE YOU GO! Finally made chapter 6 and I am SUPER sorry i haven't updated in a while but it is summer vacation and I will be posting more chapters but sadly not on a regular basis since i do work in the summer (I want to be a doctor so I work extra hard even on vacation).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary POV**

We were eating dinner in the mess hall. Leo was still fixing the Argo with some help from Frank (they finally become really good friends). Nico then asked me "are you going to be going back to New York"? "Are you", Piper asked connecting to Nico's question. "Probably since I can with portals," I replied. I got hit with the best idea ever. You can portal anywhere and with my rune power it can go into the darkest of places. Brilliant Clary just brilliant **(A/N: I don't know why she is talking in third person)**! I then called out "I NEED EVERYONE IN THE MESS HALL AND COACH HEDGE DO NOT EAT LEO'S METAL"! "Why can't I eat his metal? There is more than enough oh and why did you call everyone?" Coach Hedge asked and complained. "You can't eat the metal because we need to save it in case of an emergency and I think I can get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartaus," I replied happily. "REALLY," all the seven including Hedge and Nico exclaimed! "Come on and explain the amazing plan," Frank said. "Okay so you guys know how I have a power with runes which let me make portals well the portals can be in the darkest of places. Even the horrible black pit of doom Percy and Annabeth are stuck in. What if I can get an old friend of mine to track them in the pit and make a rune of where they are," I explained. "Good plan but we need this friend of yours to help us or this can't work," Hazel said. "That's true. Anyways what's this friends name," Jason asked? Then I simply reply 'Magnus Bane".

**Simon POV**

We still needed to be able to control the moons children since the faerie folk were on our side. Let's just say things were going from horrible to extreme distress. Jace and Sebastian constantly fought but I knew it wasn't because of the work cause I know they can make perfect plans. They always have (do not tell Jace I ever said that)! I know it's because of Clary. I'm guessing Isabelle knows what I'm thinking and whips her whip on the table. "You two shut up! We know you're mad because of Clary we all are. We want her on our side so no more planning on how to get the moons children we are going to figure out our plan to get Clary. So stop bickering and sit your arses down," she shouted! Everyone looked at her in shock so Alec decided to break the silence in his big brother tone "Izzy's right lets figure out Clary first". "I know! We need a spell for her to temporarily be on our side since we don't have that demon shit (no offence Sebastian). Once we have the spell and use it on her she will realize in the end that she is on the wrong side," Maia said. "That's a good idea but we need to go to a warlock to get that kind of spell," Jordan replied. "Easy let's go see Magnus since he is Alec's boyfriend **(A/N: I ship Malec forever so let's just say they got back together)**," I said. "Alright we go today in ten minutes," Sebastian said. "I need to get ready in ten minutes! You've got to be kidding me," Isabelle whined before running to her room.

**Magnus POV **

"Clary I will definitely help you only because what they did to you was wrong. I still cannot believe Alec did that," I said. 'So you can do the tracking spell," she asked? "Yes but please give me at least 24 hours," I replied. Then I felt Alec's presence coming towards the apartment. "Clary go hide on my fire eascape in my room and close the door and curtains and do not make a sound I feel Alec coming and probably not alone," I told her quickly. Luckily, she simply nodded her head and did what I asked her to. I heard the sound of keys turning and quickly pulled out a spell book trying to look natural **(A/N: can Magnus even look casual with all the glitter? Think about it). **Alec came in and sat beside me we shared a quick but amazing kiss and then he asked "Jace and them need your help so can they come in"? "Sure" and as Alec made his way to the door I quickly added "but can you please not bring Sebastian". He went out and came in with Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maia and Jordan. "What do you guys want," I asked? "We were wondering if you know of a spell or potion that can temporarily make someone think they are on a side they are not on," Jace asked. "On who," I said suspiciously. "On Clary," Isabelle replied. "I may but you're going to have to come back tomorrow because I have to find it considering it is probably an old recipe for the potion," I reply. They all file out of my apartment and I give Alec a quick peck on his lips and he's out too.

I go to the fire exit and say "Clary it's me Magnus". She comes out and asks me what they wanted. Knowing Clary I decided to save myself the trouble and just tell her. "They want what! You're not going to give it to them right," she asked sounding afraid. "No but I want to ask you if a sleeping potion will be alright to give them. I can make your stele turn into your Morgenstern ring so if they take you to their hideout you can escape," I explained to her. "Fine, but turn my stele into the ring," she demands. "When are you ever going to say please? Huh?" I ask her before saying a quick spell and then it was done. "Thanks Magnus and remember I'm coming in two days for the result of the tracking spell or whenever you call me," Clary says quickly before exiting through the fire escape. I go back to the living room and work on the track for Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

**Clary POV**

I walk down the fire escape carefully, not trying to make any sound. In the alley I quickly make a portal to the Argo and in a couple of seconds I'm back on the beautiful warship. 'How did it go," Leo asks me? Before I could answer someone topples over me. 'Hey," Piper says awkwardly. "Get off me," I say teasingly. "Okay so Magnus said he can do it BUT you know the shadow hunters came. You know Jace and them and well they wanted a potion that could control me temporarily so I am going to be missing for a day or two because Magnus is "accidently" going to give them a sleeping potion," I explain. "Alright but when you do that plan please sat safe we can't lose you," Piper tells me before running off to find Jason. I felt proud of myself I was going to get my half brother and one of my closest friend back! I decided to skip dinner even though Nico and Hazel insisted on me having it and feel asleep to the sound of crashing waves.

**Jace POV **

I went into my neat room and lay down on my bed. I could almost feel her next to me. Gosh, that would be amazing. I just need to convince Sebastian if Clary could stay in my room sometimes. I quickly take out a photo album from under my bed. It was filled with a bunch of photos of Clary and I . I saw one when Clary wore this blue sweater I loved seeing her in. Oh and the time she chased me because I stole her cookie and the picture after that when she was on my back trying to grab the cookie, She's just so cute! I feel asleep and little did I know a picture I took out flew out my window. Where will the wind take it?

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN FOREVER (especially this story)! Finally, I have updated this story and since I haven't done so in forever I made this MY LONGEST UPDATE EVER! Two pages on word and more than 1392 words! Usually my updates are 990 words and lower so I am very proud of myself and I hope you guys enjoy **

**- perseusjackson101**

**Check out my wattpad: **

**perseusjackson101 **

**And my other story (not on wattpad yet)**

**Please Come Back **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Because the more reviews I get the longer updates (chapters) and updating faster. **


	8. Chapter 8

**1 DAY LATER**

**Magnus POV **

I did it! I have to call Clary, what was her phone number again…

**Clary POV**

I got the phone call from Magnus. I burst into tears and since I wanted this to be a surprise I said I was going out. I made a portal and I was on Magnus's fire escape. I did the knock he wanted me to do to show I was here. I really don't know why he thought it was cool but then again the man though wearing glitter was fashionable. I went in and Magnus was sitting on the couch. "Let's get this show on the road," he said once he noticed my presence. "Darling, remember that it will take a lot of energy so be ready," he warns me. "Alright," I simply reply back. Once we started the portal I noticed how fast my energy was being drained out of me but I didn't care I needed them so badly nothing could stop me. Then the portal was done I braced myself and went in. I saw Percy and Annabeth they were sitting on the ground. I ran to them. "Clare," Annabeth croaked out. "Yes it's me. Come on we need to get you out of here," I told them. With the help of Magnus I was able to bring them to his coach. Out of my ripped army jacket (Thalia has a great fashion sense if I do say so myself) I took out some ambrosia and nectar. I put some in their mouths. Magnus seemed fascinated on how quickly ambrosia ad nectar take effect. Better then healing runes. "Clary thanks so much we really owe you," Percy says giving me a hug. "You too Magnus," Annabeth adds **(A/N: Let's just say this is not the first time Annabeth and Percy have met Magnus). **"Thanks Magnus," I said and give Magnus a hug. Before I could make the portal back to the Argo II Magnus says "Allow me," and makes the portal back.

"Guess whose back," Percy says. Everyone on the Argo stops what they were doing and runs towards them. I swear all three of us got ambushed especially Percy and Annie (do not tell her I said that). The both of them kept thanking me and I kept replying "it was nothing" and seriously it was really nothing. I would do anything for them. We all had a humongous dinner and Percy ate 5 boxes of pizza. I just had a pasta salad. We all asked them about the doors of death and questions on Tartarus. They said when they were in the House of Hades the doors of death could not be located there but in the between the grounds of life and death. "Between the grounds of life and death. Where could that be," Frank asked aloud. "Obviously it is a place. We just need to figure out where life and death meet," Annabeth says. "If we want to figure that out we need to go where life and death first started because that is where they first met probably making it where we want to go," I reply. "I guess were heading to a library," Percy says which earns a hug and kiss on the cheek from Annabeth. I excused myself so I could do some research on my laptop. It may not be Daedalus's laptop but I think a google search on my macbook pro could do the trick.

**Jace POV**

We just got the potion from Magnus. That sassy redhead will not get away from me this time. "I say we destroy those demigods so if Clary wants to go back she won't have anything to go back to making her vulnerable and easy to get to. So there in no way she will not join us," Sebastian says. "I like that idea," Isabelle says while walking into the room. "We need to do a tracking spell so Jace do you have anything of Clary's we could borrow so I could give it to Magnus," Alec explains. "I should," I reply. I run into my room and find Clary's blue cardigan or sweater. Whatever it is it should work. I walk back into the living room and pass Alec the sweater or cardigan or, never mind. "Perfect," Alec says before walking into a portal. "How do you have my little sisters sweater may I ask?" "Sebastian that is something you will never know," I say dramatically. He eyes me suspiciously but shrugged it off for now. I walk back into my room and stare at the moon knowing Clary could be seeing the same glowing moon.

**Clary POV**

Breakfast yay! I stayed up all night and I am thinking it's ll Valone dei Mulini (Deep Valley of the Mills) in Sornetto, Italy. As I walked towards the hall I remembered something. I was going to get kidnapped and I forgot to tell Percy and Annabeth… dammit! I had to tell them or else they would get worried for no reason. Luckily the only people in the mess hall were Annie and Perseus. "Hey guys I have to tell you something…"

**5 MINTUES LATER**

"No Clary you are not doing that. ABSOLUTELY NOT," Percy said. "I have to Percy and I'll be fine trust me," I reassure. "If that bastard hurts you he will face my wrath," Annabeth huffed. Soon everyone was here eating breakfast. "Does anyone have an idea of where the doors are," Leo asked? I then decided to speak up "I think it's the ll Valone dei Mulini (Deep Valley of the Mills) in Sornetto, Italy." "That's a good guess it does have a mysterious essence to it and look at all that earth it screams Gaea's domain," Annabeth says. "That is all we have, so Leo we are going to Sornetto," Piper commands. "Alrighty Beauty Queen," Leo teases. "Repair Boy," Piper says right back.

**PERCY AND ANNABETH OUT OF TARARUS! I love them soooooo much. Good job Clary! Did Clary guess right? I actually planned a lot of this chapter out on this notes app I got on my tablet. Love it! I hope you guys enjoyed and remember what happens if I get reviews? LONGER CHAPTERS AND FASTER UPDATES! Hope you guys enjoyed **

**Review**

**Fave **

**Follow **


	9. READ THIS!

**Hey guys. I know how much everyone hates author notes but I'm sorry but this story is officially on hiatus. LEAVE YOUR FLAMING TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS AT HOME! I have my reasons and am so sorry this has happened. Hopefully it won't be for too long. **

**WRITERS BLOCK**

**School…**


End file.
